


And the flowers silently sing along

by whutnow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, aka lena being sad and dramatic, supercorp hanahaki au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutnow/pseuds/whutnow
Summary: The world continues to revolve as it does, as it should, while Kara still visits her regularly with americanized asian takeout and talks about her sister and her friends and her life as Lena’s own shifts on its axis.Alternatively, in which Lena learns to live while simultaneously dying.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 225





	And the flowers silently sing along

_"Hanahaki wasn't in any of my medical texts."_

_An over-exasperated huff followed by a snort. "You want to read about lore, then you gotta crash the mythical section, little sister."_

_"...Why isn't it mentioned?"_

_"Nobody likes acknowledging the inexplicable, especially when it sounds completely ludicrous."  
_

_"People are dying!"_

_"All around the world, all the time, due to several other reasons excluding flower-vomiting."_

_"..."_

_"Look, there's no need to get so hung up over it, Lee, chances are you'll never get it anyway."_

_"It's not me I'm worried about."_

_"...when?"_

_"I-I'm sorry."_

_"Lena, when?"_

_"I found petunias in your desk last week."_

_"How long have you suspected?"_

_"...a month."_

_A humorless bark of laughter. "Figures you'd notice."_

_"Lex, did you-?"_

_"I'm no longer passionately choking to my death, yes."_

_"...that's...okay."_

_"...Clark. It was Clark."_

_"...okay."_

"...statistically not practical to..."

"...figures represent the drop since last year..."

"...owner's being unreasonable..."

"...Miss Luthor?"

She inhales before speaking, and her voice doesn't catch and her words don't waver.

"We'll wait for five weeks and if Mr. Steffon hasn't recovered from his predicament by then, I find the reasonable response to be his dismissal."

The hushed silence in the room following her statement is broken by murmurs of agreement and approval. The glare hasn't subsided but grudgingly impressed looks are being thrown her way by several and Lena forces her fingers to relax their burrowing into her skin.

"I don't think my boss likes me very much actually," comments Kara, thoughtfully staring at her fries. She has ketchup with them this time, so Lena knows their platonic lunch date has a higher chance of continuing until the pre-planned time interval if Kara is choosing to savor her food. The values are already higher than last week's, and Lena doesn't notice any paparazzi nearby, so it's already a good day.

"Forgive me if I have trouble understanding why anyone wouldn't like you, Kara, but what makes you think that?" Lena asks, playing along, corners of her lips tilted playfully already, and when Kara looks up, her smile's nervous and meek but her eyes are dancing.

"Well, for starters," A dramatic puff of breath and Lena readies herself, "he doesn't even _look_ at me when handing over my reports and just the other day, all he did was grunt and say 'wrap this up, Ponytail' and for R-_god__'s _sake, what is up with that nickname? Ponytail, really? At least Miss Grant had the _decency_ to imply that she was aware of my having a name that sounds like a name even if it's not my name and..."

"Jess, send out a bouquet of white daisies addressed by L-corp to Jacob Steffon. He'll be on the records."

"Right away, Miss Luthor. Is there anything else?"

"White hyacinths for the Mr. Turner who should be registered under the attendees for the 4:30."

A pause. "Of course."

"Thank you, Jess."

"A pleasure as always, Miss Luthor." 

Kara drops by at eight.

She's responding to emails, silently sipping at some herbal concoction she only indulges herself with on the good days when a "Kara Danvers is here to see you" is murmured through the intercom and her eyebrows barely raise before Kara bustles herself in, grinning like the embodiment of sunshine itself, a certain glow to her skin despite the sun having set ages ago.

She rants about her sister's new girlfriend and her best friend Winn's latest obsession with the transformers series and the nice old lady down her block with five cats. They eat the cookies which Kara evidently baked herself and Lena laughs when Kara stares at her herbal tea with a horrified expression because _"Lena, why do you live off the worst food on the planet?"._ 'Mike' is only mentioned once, and Kara shakes her head immediately afterwards, disregarding the subject.

Kara leaves eventually, undoubtedly a Supergirl emergency, if her frazzled expression is anything to go by but its okay because, alien emergency or no, she still finds time to hug Lena before she leaves, almost nuzzling into Lena's neck who does a sharp intake, wondering if Kara's even aware of the intimacy surrounding the situations she keeps initiating. She smiles through a promise of _"See you tomorrow"_ and when she's gone, Lena still feels warm.

  
  
In all brutal honesty, Lena doesn’t really think it was ‘Mike’ that initiated the inevitable.

Until then, Lena had existed with Kara in their own private bubble. And Kara had _cared _so effortlessly and so much that she, in Lena’s mind, turned into a concept rather than a separate entity. Too good to be true, that sort of thing.

The world was like that for a while, Kara and Lena, and vice versa.

_K: mike kissed me!?_

And Lena coughs, and watches as two petals glide out of her mouth, tragic and graceful, and Lena thinks about her luck and her life and her blood as a gong rings out from the distance.

The petals are white and meek and sad, and Lena has never been particularly interested in botany but takes them for storage anyway.

Being both the heiress to a muti-billionaire company and diagnosed with Hanahaki at the same time garners an urgency to keep the latter information under wraps. This isn't surprising in the least to Lena, and being both the CEO to an often criticised line of business and the last remaining legal member of a straight-out demonized family tree had meant she was not only anticipating but also reasonably prepared for the sudden need for secrecy. 

Most sufferers of the flower-spitting disease would either arrange for the surgery in accordance to their doctor’s advice and common fucking sense or take the road less travelled, hoping for their love to burn out with time or just resigning themselves to their inevitable death. The victim of the near dead recessive gene would then spend the months prior to their death or surgery being fussed over by their family and friends.

Lena, on the other hand, is the CEO of L-fucking-corp, tainted by her family’s openly homicidal tendencies and wide-spread terrorism.

If the world catches on to the youngest Luthor’s predicament, it would most definitely scoff and jeer and gossip and speculate.

This means that Lena is only allowed to divulge that particular bit of information to no more than a handful of people. She does not find this difficult in the slightest and for the two weeks following her official diagnosis, only Jess is aware of her boss's new plight. The information had been given to her personally by Lena herself, who is proud to regard that Jess, despite having being visibly distraught at the news, had not questioned nor admonished Lena's denying of the surgery.

And so, Lena Luthor has Hanahaki. Life goes on.

  
  
Hanahaki is almost invisible.

Lena researches and looks through records when she can, because even though she could be dying, the world continues to revolve as it does, as it should, while Kara still visits her regularly with americanized asian takeout and talks about her sister and her friends and her life as Lena’s own shifts on its axis.

Lex had loved Clark Kent, had suffered Hanahaki over Clark Kent and had given up over Clark Kent.

Lena had thought it was sad.

Clark Kent is Superman and Superman ruined Lex.

Lena had been conflicted.

Kara Danvers entered with Superman’s eyes and Clark her cousin and glasses lined with lead.

Lena had been cautious.

Kara loved her family and her friends, potstickers and baby animals, humming under her breath to legitimately bad songs, protecting Earth as Supergirl, learning that quantum entanglement is a simplified version of a complex Kryptonean concept, understanding human cultures and making new friends and Lena falls, hating and loving every moment of it.

It isn’t until halfway through the fourth week, when the Hanahaki had already somehow attached itself to her routine, that Lena finally registers the disease as, well, a disease.

_K: Sorry i couldn’t make it to lunch today! I’ll definitely be able to go tomorrow! _

A range of enthusiastic emojis follow up the message and Lena smiles and responds with an ‘it’s okay’ before realizing that this was the fifth time Kara had cancelled on her to be with Mike.

She coughs. Petals tickle her throat, and she coughs again, forcing them up her windpipe. 

Her body wracks itself with an onslaught of coughs as petal after petal escapes her mouth and a tendril of dread uncurls through her stomach when she notices their jagged ends. Her eyes water and saliva and mucus follow the next torn petal. Her throat screams in agony at the rough gasps of air she forces out.   
  
When it's over, her floor is littered with splats of vibrant purple and there’s violet between her teeth and bitterness on her tongue.

Lena has never viewed Lillian Luthor as a parental figure. 

The Lillian in her memories is cold and distant and uncaring and has never ever looked at Lena without indifference in her eyes. 

So, when Lillian looks at Lena with barely concealed surprise at her nonbiological daughter's participation in her attempted capture, Lena wanted to scream. For fuck's sake, when has Lena ever indicated that she felt something towards her mother? When has there ever been anything other than apathetic resentment in their relationship, for Lillian to have so willingly bought Lena's half-assed performance, for Lillian to have the gall to look shaken in light of her rebellion. 

_You switched the isotope_, she says and Lena almost asks. Almost says, _Mother, why the fuck are you so surprised?_

And then, comprehension slaps Lena on the face when Supergirl turns to her with her face pinched in worry and concern visible even to the blindest and Lillian is the one who reacts to the _are you hurt?_ with her eyebrows comically raising in shock and Lena's mind screams until it's numb because _oh_, of course Lillian wouldn't have considered it.

After all, a Luthor being cared for by someone who isn't family is unheard of.

"You're her, aren't you?" 

Lena hadn't meant to say it. The alcohol in her system is slowly corroding through her mental restraints, and she's still getting used to the constant itch in her throat and the lack of oxygen she's getting due to the blockage of her trachea. Lillian is in jail, Lex is insane, Sam is gone and Lionel and Jack are dead. Mostly, Lena can see the grim reaper around the edges of her vision because Kara apparently doesn't love her enough.

Blue eyes turn to her, disturbed and devastated and Kara's mouth falls open soundlessly.

"I’m sorry,” Lena says, regret burning on her tongue, “you can forget I ever said anything.”

Lena shouldn’t have opened her mouth. She shouldn’t have taken out a bottle. She shouldn’t have let Kara stay despite being perfectly aware of her drunk volatility. She _definitely_ shouldn’t have fallen in _love_ like some godforsaken hormonal teenager. She _shouldn’t_...

Something in her chest _shifts_ and Lena might be burning.

"I'm sorry," she repeats, tears ripping through her insides and Kara looks pained.

"No," she hisses, eyes glassy and Lena feels like she's gazing across the ocean, "_I'm_ sorry, Lena. For lying." She laughs wetly. "I- god, of course you know, you're wonderful and smart and deserve so much more than-"

She’s not.

"Kara," Lena cuts her off, voice hoarse and throat flaring up with the urge to cough, "The deception was necessary. I could never hold you accountable for something you had no control over."

But the words are practiced and rehearsed, long lost in their sincerity and Kara sniffles.

“Do you need time?” Kara asks and Lena flinches and shakes her head.

”I’ve had a lot of time already.”

”Lena...” 

“Kara, it’s fine.” It is. _It is._

The petals inside her desk are laughing at her.

She doesn’t jerk away when Kara reaches out and warm fingertips hesitantly slide over the moisture on her face, and Kara might have lied and might never reciprocate Lena’s feelings and might _definitely_ keep eating Lena’s share of the chocolate mousse every single time they eat out, but right now, she’s gentle and soft in the evening light, angelic and beautiful, and Lena sobs.

The sun goes down eventually, Kara still murmuring soft apologies and promises, and when the burning stops, Lena dares to hope for just a moment.

Kara’s friends do not immediately accept her into their group, as she expected of them.  
  
The first time she arrives to Game Night is terrifying and Lena’s company could be fairly compared with a misshapen block of ice. Kara’s sister glares at the side of her head, James is unnervingly attentive to her every move, and this continues for the first half before Kara personally threatens them. The second half has some semblance of normalcy to it, with Winn having decided to start acknowledging her existence, and she finds herself participating in a conversation about upgrading her digital security with genuine commitment.

When she thinks about it, it's odd to have these people interact with her, when previously they've only existed through Kara's stories and Lena has long since become used to regarding them as fictional characters rather than real people. She knows things like Alex having a birthmark on her antecubital fossa, James taking two sugars with his coffee, Winn being a diehard Star Wars fan. She knows that Kara loves all of them, and can almost see it being reciprocated in the way they regard each other, the silent conversations and easy banter speaking of a bond too deep for Lena to ever imagine comprehending. 

Lena feels like life might be a movie sometimes, with the protagonist unquestionably being Kara and herself being nothing more than a side character fated to watch the people she loves fly away while her own feet firmly stays on the ground.

Afterwards, Lena spits yellow before going to bed and declines Kara's invitations for two weeks because Mon-El comes back.

The first time she meets Maggie Sawyer, the woman regards her coldly, says 'Luthor' like the insult it is, and the air is filled with threats and the clicking of handcuffs. 

The second time she meets Maggie Sawyer, it's awkward and Alex, whose legs are tangled with the woman’s on the couch, regards them with an indecipherable look. Maggie says 'hey' first before 'sorry for arresting you'. Kara looks up, face scrunched up and blue eyes filled with worry and Lena smiles tightly back at the woman.

The third time, she's at a bar and Maggie drops down next to her and orders a cheap shot before turning to her.

"Fancy seeing you here, Luthor." Her last name is said flippantly, like it's a last name and not a curse but Lena remembers it being laced with venom less than five hours ago and flinches anyway.

"Oh, shit," Maggie breathes out, eyes wide, "sorry." 

"It's okay." This seems to be their new dynamic. "I come here occasionally. You?"

Maggie's eyes harden ever so slightly but before Lena can wave away the question, "Alex and I fought."

Lena hums, and fights down the urge to cough, feeling her throat tickling.

"Yeah, it uh, didn't go very well, as you can clearly see.”

Lena nods. “But you regret it.” 

“Perceptive. Is that any good, by the way?” She gestures to Lena’s bright green drink.

”Mojito. I like it,” Lena supplies, voice working around the burn and Maggie wrinkles her nose.

”Yeesh. Sounds classy.”

Lena takes a sip of her cocktail, and the burning soothes, but not by much. “Have you considered flowers?" 

"Flowers?" Maggie's jaw drops open, "Alex is not a flower kind of gal.”

Lena’s throat itches again, and if Maggie had super hearing she would have noticed the hoarseness when Lena hurriedly says, “Works on Kara.”   
  
Maggie perks up in interest, mouth twisting coyly, and oh god, why did Lena say that?

”I mean,” she amends hastily, “Kara likes flowers so as her sister, Alex might find them equally indulgent as well.”

Maggie grins, and it’s a terrifying start to a beginning, “sure, Luthor, whatever you say.”

When Lena goes back to her office, Supergirl’s latest victory is playing on the news and Lena texts Kara a quick ‘well done’. She checks her phone two hours later to find two unread messages on her notifications list. One is Kara’s response, consisting of a stream of emojis that warms her chest and tickles her throat, and the other is from an unknown contact:

_the flowers worked_.

“Donuts!” Kara exclaims, waving the treats in the air and pushes one of the packages to Lena’s arms before excitedly ripping her own.

Lena looks at her fondly, ignoring the threatening whisper of petals against the walls of her trachea. “Where do you even put all that?”

“Hey, I get plenty of exercise,” Kara quips through a mouthful of chocolate, looking utterly endearing, “and not all of us want to condemn ourselves to vegetable hell, Lena.”

“Well, ‘I get plenty of exercise’ is a bit of an understatement, don’t you think?”

”Exactly my point! I’ll literally starve to death if I start following a diet like yours and if that isn’t a sign from the universe then- no, don’t give me that look.”

Lena hums as Kara attempts to glare at her in indignation and opens her own package. She turns to Kara, eyebrow raising in question.

Kara smiles smugly. “Oh yeah, that was supposed to be for Alex but she had an emergency so I stole it for bailing on sister’s night yesterday.”

“...Alex likes mojito-flavored donuts.”

Kara shrugs, nose scrunched up in distaste. “I think she just wanted to try it or something? There are more donuts than the moji-whatever by the way.”

It tastes like an apology.  
  
  


”_What the fuck?_”

The blood’s new and Lena faintly thinks about that as she takes in the sight. The petals are yellow this time, cheery and sunny and so very Kara that there’s an imperceptible smile on her lips when she finishes hurling. Of course, the blood ruins the image but oh, well.

Alex is staring at her, and Lena somehow knows that she should be panicking at the idea of Kara’s _sister _seeing her like this, but she feels a little tipsy, bleary-minded like she gets after two or so bottles so she smiles sloppily at the shock-faced woman instead.

Alex recoils and Lena imagines her own reflection in her eyes, mouth smeared in red and yellow petals smattered in blood at her feet. Her smile widens and she says, _hey_.

”Shit,” Alex breathes out, and steps forward before hesitating, “Fuck, wait here.”

Alex is gone, rushing to the direction of Lena’s kitchen who barely blinks before she’s back again, a carton of orange juice in her hands.

”Drink,” the juice is pushed towards Lena who takes it without question.

She manages around five gulps of the drink, before lowering the carton and Alex pushes a glass of water into her hands immediately, which Lena takes a well-placed sip of before finally registering the situation.

Her entire body freezes, which of course, Alex notices and eyebrows stitched in what looks like worry, she opens her mouth to question.

Lena cuts her off, “What are you doing?” 

Alex splutters. “M-me? Luthor, how the _fuck_ is that a relevant question to be asking right now?”

”You’re in my apartment.”

”Kara asked me to bring you soup and I come here to find that the whole being _sick_ thing apparently has something to do with internal bleeding and flowers!”

”How did you get in?” 

“Your doorman knows me and Kara gave me your security codes anyway but more importantly, why the fuck haven’t you got rid of this yet?”

Lena sighs, feeling drained. “You can leave now. Thank you for coming.”

There’s a beat of shocked silence and Alex’s mouth falls open, her face rapidly turning red, before she demands, “Does Kara know?”

Lena flinches involuntarily and Alex looks absolutely affronted, “You haven’t told her? _Why__?_”

Lena shakes her head, refusing to respond, “Just go,” she demands weakly.

“When are you taking the surgery?”

Lena observes her floor, smattered in crimson and yellow, and thinks about art. 

”_For fuck’s sake, Luthor._”

“It’s none of your business.”

”Have you seriously missed the fact that you’re _dying?_”

“We aren’t _friends_.”

”What about Kara?” Lena flinches, and Alex glares at her accusingly, “She _loves_ you, Luthor. How do you think she’s going to deal with the knowledge that you were dying in front of her the whole time and she had no fucking idea?”

Alex stares at her resolutely and when Lena doesn’t answer, finally turns to leave. She halts in her steps halfway to the door and turns back to face Lena.

”Keep drinking that,” she gestures to the glass Lena is still limply holding onto and then drags a hand across her face in frustration, “I won’t tell Kara, but you better do it.”

Lena doesn’t react when Alex closes the door behind her.

She stares down at her hands. Yellow and red surround her, silent in anticipation.

  
  
Alex Danvers sends her catalogs for a variety of hospitals at least once a week, their random arrivals coming forth through a steely-eyed Jess during her office hours. 

Lena flicks through one on the third attempt and isn’t the least bit surprised when the front page highlights Hanahaki Surgery.

Kara was present at one instance, and her forehead furrows up instantly at the sight of Jess grimly making her delivery and Lena’s visible exasperation.

”Wh-“, Kara starts.

”Nothing,” And she pointedly slides it into the wastepaper bin, “It’s from Alex.”

The look of utter delight that spread through Kara’s face at the acknowledgment of Alex and her’s growing relationship had made Lena smile.

_"Kara Danvers is Supergirl."_

_"...I know.”_

She misses him. That much is undeniable.

She watches the video footage over and over again until her chest stops roaring. She wonders what he’d think about the yellow petals in her bin and tries to imagine his reaction.

He’d chuckle, she thinks, and vocalize the irony of it all.

There’s an obvious psychological element to how Hanahaki functions, so Lena isn’t surprised when her condition worsens.

Alex still sends her catalogs, and Maggie sends her memes, three cat-related ones on the Saturdays, and an original on the Fridays. Winn invites her to lunches on Sundays, and continues to do so despite her continuous rejections. 

Lena avoids Kara’s attempts at confrontation, barely being able to think about her without picturing her heartfelt concern so genuine and so unadulteratedly _Kara_ that she’s choking within seconds.

She goes to work and Jess disapproves, brings her a glass of water every hour, and pats her on the hand.

She works late and reads through Kara’s daily text, doesn’t reply, and when the petals come, she welcomes them. It feels good. Like Lena is exorcising herself of something particularly disgusting, and for the glorious moment afterwards, she feels clean, untainted by everything she’s grown to despise about herself.   
  
  


She acclimates herself to this new routine for almost two weeks before Kara has decided that she’s been given enough space.

When this happens, Lena is so shamefully unprepared, it’s laughable.

Kara stares, Lena’s balcony window open behind her and she blearily registers that she hadn’t heard it open. Her head rings and she doesn’t have the slightest idea of when she’s last slept and seeing Kara glaring at her in arrogant concern, blonde hair whipping across her face as she strides forward determinedly in Lena’s direction was enough to jolt her away from whatever dealing she has on her table.

”Kara,” she stands, speaking before Kara does, to say what she has no idea, because Kara’s still looking at her, moonlight highlighting her face’s more angular features, and Lena’s mind unhelpfully supplies that she looks dashing, eyes sharp and worried, beautiful and blue.

”You haven’t been taking care of yourself,” Kara says, and a flash of utter dismay overtakes her expression at the observation and Lena nearly breaks down right then because hurting Kara had _never_ been the intent, and she hadn’t even thought about how Kara would have felt through her whole moment, had been too _selfish_ to wonder why Kara pointedly texted her every fucking day.

“L-Lena, _I love you_,” and something in Lena breaks.

Her chest flares, the pain making her knees buckle, and she barely has time to gauge the shock on Kara’s face as arms immediately catch Lena’s flailing body. Her throat screams and burns, blood and bile rising at the back of her throat.

She barely has time to push away a frozen Kara before violent coughs tear through her body in a fit, a horrifying mixture of blood and petals unceremoniously splattering onto the floor with each gasp and shudder. Her eyes burn with moisture, and Kara’s horrified stare burns into her head, and she still coughs.

”How long have you had it?”

”Not long.”

“Last week?...month?..._two_ months...?”

Devastation colors her face. Lena feels broken, a bit.

”I don’t want to lose you,” she’s achingly fragile like this, and Lena strokes her hair, “I can’t lose you.”

”Lena,” Kara whispers, face turning to look at her, “please don’t make me live in a world without you.”

Lena feels herself sinking, getting lost in the currents of Kara’s emotion, and it feels melancholic, in a way, because Kara cares. Kara cares and Lena’s still going to die anyway.

  
  
When Kara kisses her, the world freezes.

Lena freezes, her world freezes and she might be soaring, the force of a tidal wave having knocked her off her feet, leaving her so out of touch with her carefully constructed idea of reality that her mind screams for answers, demands for explanations.

Because this, this is wonderful. 

Kara’s lips are needy, desperate and near-hysterical, and aching with want in the way she pushes harder and harder.

Lena tasts the salt of her tears, the flavor of her toothpaste, the euphoria of possibility.

It’s over in a mere moment, Kara suddenly jerking back and Lena feels like she’s lived lifetimes.

“What was that?” Lena asks, after taking several moments to gather her breath.

Kara opens her mouth, and closes it again, looking frustrated and horrified and for the first time, it occurs to Lena that her friend might have kissed her on nothing more than an impulse. 

”...Kara, was that a mistake?” Lena asks, voice cracking vulnerably, mind still numb.

Resolution floods Kara’s face.

”No.” Her expression crumples, “I‘m sorry. I know there’s someone else but-“

“You like me?” slips out of Lena’s mouth automatically, “romantically?”

She smiles a little, ”I’m in love with you.” She looks away, “I’m sorry.”

Lena reaches out almost automatically for her hand. Kara stills at the contact but tightens her grip before Lena can retract.

“Please don’t be sorry about that.” And Kara looks at her in wonder, “I don’t know what to say.”

Kara blinks, eyes flicking down in self-consciousness. “You don’t have to say anything. I know you don’t...” She blinks rapidly, before her mouth drops open, “_Rao_, Lena, you have Hanahaki.”

Lena moves her fingers up to Kara’s face slowly, gently tracing away the tracks of moisture on her skin. Kara’s eyes widened.

”Not for any longer, it seems,” she muses, feeling stupidly happy as the grin breaks itself out.

Kara stutters. “Y-you, what?”

Lena laughs and leans her forehead on Kara’s.

”I’m in love with you, if the last three months haven’t indicated quite clearly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kara, later on - “What do you mean you tortured yourself for over two months because you thought I didnt love you?!! Who the heck wouldnt love you? Why would you even think that? How obvious do i have to be?”


End file.
